


To Give Him The World

by ALMartin1011



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Positive, Cannon Divergent, Chubby Thor, F/M, Fat Thor, Fluff and Smut and Feels, Post Avengers Endgame, Thor Needs a Hug, endgame thor, long lost friends to lovers trope, mention of depression & ptsd, plus size original female character, thicc thor, thor is insecure but he'll be okay, thor learning to cook, thor recovering, we love fat thor in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALMartin1011/pseuds/ALMartin1011
Summary: After the Blip, Thor goes back to New Asgard with hope that things will be different this time. They're not. A few months pass and Thor finds himself fallen back into his old destructive habits until an old childhood friend shows up at the cottage to help clean up the mess he's gotten himself into. Ellie has harbored a crush on Thor since they were children playing in the palace on Asgard. Seeing an opportunity to reconnect and help, Ellie jumps at it. Over the course of an unexpected weekend, Ellie helps Thor get back on track and helps him reconnect with the world he's hidden himself from.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I am so excited to share this fic with ya'll :) 
> 
> I started writing this back in June 2019, got about four chapters out, and honestly forgot about it in favor of other WIPs I had going at the time. I reconnected with it recently and finally have a mapped out plan for the characters so I wanted to start sharing it with you while I finish writing the last few chapters. It should be around six chapters or so and I'm going to try and post every few days, maybe every other if I get lucky. Chapters will also be posted over on my Tumblr, EtherealWaifGoddess. 
> 
> Love ya'll and thank you for reading! XOXO - Ash

Ellie struggled under the weight of the cleaning bucket she carried up the long, winding hill to the cottage. The supplies were packed into the large blue bucket and she hoped it would be enough. She hadn’t stepped foot in the god’s cottage before but she was warned it was in desperate need of help. Valkyrie had put her foot down upon Thor’s return; if he wanted to stay, he needed to keep the place clean and scale back on the drinking. It couldn’t be like the last time. Of course Valkyrie couldn’t be the one to remind him of that herself, no she had sent a messenger. Not that Ellie minded, she had volunteered to be the one to go. The other women who worked in the office were catty and Ellie couldn’t bear the idea of someone being unnecessarily cruel to Thor after already having so much pain in his life. 

Ellie’s mother had run the kitchens in the palace back on Asgard and she grew up playing with Thor and Loki. She hadn’t seen Thor in hundreds of years but she had heard the stories. Ellie had heard of his victories, and his great losses over the last few years. She mourned the death of his family as if they were her own. She knew what had become of him after The Decimation and her heart broke for him. Everyone had written Thor off as a lost cause after that but Ellie had hoped he would someday recover. Now that The Blip had occurred, and those lost had returned, Thor was back in Asgard again staying in the same dingy little cottage. Ellie wanted to go to him and offer anything he might need but she didn’t know him well enough anymore to do so. When Valkyrie had asked someone to go remind him of her expectations and help clean, she had jumped at the chance. 

Ellie’s muscles were aching by the time she reached the cottage door and she took a moment to steady herself before knocking. Her curly blonde hair whipped around her in the wind and she did her best to tame it and smooth down her sweater where it had ridden up. She wished absently that she had stuck to her last diet. Ellie had never been like the other thin, lithe girls in her classes. She had always been short and rounded where they were tall with sharp angles. In general she tried not to let it bother her too much but now, about to see Thor again after all these years, it added to her nervousness. 

Ellie steadied her breathing and knocked twice. After a few seconds with no sounds coming from inside the cottage she tried again, louder this time. Still no response. Ellie thought he might be out and decided she could at least get a jump start on the cleaning. She pushed the old wooden door open with a loud creak and was met by the scent of stale air and old beer. Ellie wrinkled her nose but entered, heading down the short hallway to the main room. She was confused to find the television on but noticed quickly that she was not alone. Slumped into a fading old reclining chair was Thor, fast asleep. His Xbox headset still on and a controller laid in his lap. He must have passed out while playing and based on the number of beer bottles littering the table next to him it was no wonder why. 

Ellie tried not to stare at his sleeping form. He was shirtless in only a pair of worn grey sweatpants, his long tangled hair lying all around him. It had grown quite a bit since the last time Ellie had seen him and she was surprised he was letting it get so long. His beard was in need of a trim too and Ellie wondered when the last time he’d showered was. He was clearly not taking care of himself, or the cottage, again. 

Feeling like a creep for staring, she pulled her eyes away from him and found her way to the kitchen. She set out her cleaning supplies and grabbed a large black trash bag to start picking up. Ellie did her best to keep quiet as she collected the discarded bottles and wrappers around the cottage and Thor continued to snore lightly in his chair. She found herself peeking over at him often, just to make sure she had not disturbed him or so she told herself. Carefully she crept around the house gathering all the trash that had accumulated amazed at how much there was. Ellie started scrubbing down the kitchen, wanting to get everything else done before she started on the living room since she would most likely wake him once she did. 

It took almost three hours but Ellie had the cottage cleaned and a third load of laundry started before Thor woke up. She knew she had made a mistake when she turned off the Xbox. It must have been playing some type of background music because the second it shut off Thor’s eyes snapped open. He looked around startled and confused before his eyes landed on her. “Who are you?” He demanded, his voice gravelly from sleep. 

“I’m Ellisandra. Ellie.” She stumbled over her words, nervous under his gaze, “Valkyrie sent me to-“

Thor groaned, “Of course she did. Listen, Lady Ellisandra, you do not need to waste your time here. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of the cottage.”

“It’s Ellie, just Ellie. And with all due respect, I’ve been here since one and have almost finished. I’d rather just finish up and then I’ll get out of your hair.”

Thor looked around the cottage, realizing the accumulation of trash was missing and the windows were opened, the mild October air blowing in. 

Ellie started rambling, nervous, “I saved the living room for last. I was trying not to disturb you. Everything else is done. Well, you still have one load of clothes in the dryer yet. But the linens and one load of clothes are all done and put away. If you’d like I can run out once I’m finished and get you some food for the kitchen. I noticed you don’t have much of, well... anything.” 

Thor stood up with a groan, rubbing his lower back and stretching. Ellie’s cheeks burned and she tried to look away. She might not be able to control her body’s response to him, but she was raised to be polite. Thor misinterpreted her reaction and the large god seemed to try and pull himself in, wrapping his arms around his middle. “I’m sorry la... Ellie. I know I’m not much to look at anymore. I’ll just go grab something to put on. You don’t have to stay, really.” 

“No!” Ellie’s cheeks burned brighter at her unintentional outburst and she rambled despite herself, “You’re fine. You’re stunning.” Thor raised an eyebrow and she realized she probably seemed like a rambling lunatic. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I should be cleaning. I’m so close to being finished it won’t take long. Just ignore me.” Ellie hurried back into the kitchen to grab the duster and avoid further embarrassment. It stung a little that he didn’t remember her but the last time they’d seen each other they were still children, just barely adolescents. She certainly couldn’t blame him. 

Thor found himself amused and interested in the flustered woman in his home. Stunning, he mulled over the word. No one had shown any interest in him in years and he was a little thrown off by it. He rubbed a rough hand through his wild beard and down the slope of his rounded stomach. He cursed at his own sloth and headed into the bedroom for a shirt. Amazed, he stood in the doorway taking in the room. He hadn’t realized how messy the cottage had become until it was all cleaned. The bed was made and smelled of crisp linen. There was no clothing or trash to stumble around as he crossed the room. His clothes were put away in the small oak dresser, his few other belongings laid on top with care. Thor pulled on a clean shirt and then noticed how dingy his pants were by comparison. Stripping down he changed into clean blue fleece pants and tossed the dirty ones into the wicker bin that now sat in empty the corner. He scowled at his reflection in the mirror, knowing nothing could be done right then about anything. Pulling his hair back from his face he went to find his unexpected visitor. 

He found Ellie stretching as high as she could to run the duster along the top shelf of the bookcase. Thor paused a moment at the doorway to take her in. She was at least a foot shorter than him and her shiny blonde curls cascaded down almost to the top of her jeans. Her cream colored sweater had risen up as she reached, giving Thor a glimpse of the pale, creamy skin of her lower back. He ached for a chance to run his hands down her curves and feel her skin beneath his finger tips. Thor scolded himself for looking at Ellie with need. She was here to help and he was all but leering. There was something about her though, something achingly familiar. Breaking himself from his thoughts he went over to her, taking the duster from her outstretched hand. “Here, allow me to help.” He offered. 

Ellie’s breath caught in her throat, only a small gasp escaping her lips. She felt cornered under his reach but not in a bad way. She slipped out of his way with a quiet thank you and watched as he finished the dusting. Ellie noticed he had changed and was glad she had gone ahead and done the laundry. It seemed a little intimate doing someone else’s wash but it needed done and made a huge difference in the bedroom. 

“Good as new.” Thor announced handing her back the duster. His smile was warm and it unnerved her a little. 

“Thanks for getting that. I’m a little vertically challenged.” Ellie wanted to facepalm herself at the bad joke. 

Thor chuckled, seeming to enjoy it. 

“I’ll just vacuum in here and then head out. I was going to the grocery store tonight for myself if you want me to pick up a few things for you while I’m there.”

“I appreciate the offer but I do not know how to cook so it would just go to waste.” 

“You never did spend much time in the kitchens. Not that my mother would have let you. But you might want to learn if you’re going to be living alone up here. I could show you a few things.” 

Thor thought for a moment and realization slowly dawned on him. “Ellie.” He said, the sound of her name on his lips so different than before. “You grew up in the palace with us. Your mother Idria was my mother’s head cook. It's been so long.” 

Ellie nodded, glad he finally remembered. “It’s been many years. I’m surprised you remember.”

“How could I forget? The palace was a lonely place but you made it a little brighter.”

Ellie struggled to conceal her joy. Clearing her throat she asked, “So, do you want me to get you a few things? I can teach you a few basics to help you get by.” 

He wasn’t particularly interested in learning to cook but more time with Ellie was too tempting to pass up. He nodded finally, “That would be nice. Thank you, Ellie.” 

“What kind of things do you like? Anything you hate?” 

“I don’t know. Midgard has very different things than Asgard. I’m not picky though.”

“Okay. Let me go to the store and pick up a few things and at least show you how to make dinner.” 

“I’ll be here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie goes shopping for Thor and he invites her to stay for dinner when she gets back. After a nice evening together Ellie agrees to spend the night and they both finally gather the nerve to face the growing attraction between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I didn’t mean for this chapter to be quite so long but my hand slipped and now it’s a beast. OH WELL. I’m a sucker for a nice long build up and these two just give me all the feels. Hope ya’ll have a nice weekend and enjoy this chapter. XOXO - Ash

Ellie returned an hour later, arms loaded with brown paper bags. She had been so engrossed in picking things out for Thor that she had completely forgotten her own shopping. Not that she could have carried anything else even if she had remembered. It wasn’t difficult shopping for the god, she had cleaned up enough wrappers to know what foods he favored. Ellie was sure to throw in a few healthier options too, though she wondered if he’d even try them. 

Thor jumped up from his seat to help when Ellie crossed the living room but she waved him off with her free hand, setting the bags down in the kitchen with a thump. She took a deep sigh of relief and started unpacking her haul. 

Thor watched her from the doorway, “I’d like to help. What can I do?” He asked hopefully. 

Ellie looked at him with surprise, “You can put the cold things away in the fridge. It’s all in this bag here.” 

Thor picked up the bag she had pointed to and started unloading things haphazardly. Ellie grimaced when she saw what he was doing but didn’t criticize him. She unpacked the last of the dry goods and yawned loudly before she could hold it back. 

“You’ve worked too hard today because of me. You shouldn’t have had to do all this.” Shame filled Thor’s chest. Here was this beautiful, kind woman who had spent the whole day working herself ragged to clean up the mess he shouldn’t have let happen in the first place. Thor let the familiar pain of failure wash over him as it had almost daily for the past decade.

Ellie noticed the change in Thor’s expression, the faint lines of stress forming by his mismatched eyes. “It’s okay.” She assured him. “I volunteered to come to do this. Besides, we haven’t seen each other in centuries. I wanted to see you.”

Thor looked over at her, wishing he the circumstances of their reunion were different. “Let me at least buy you dinner for your troubles. You shouldn’t have to cook after all this.”

Ellie thought of the empty apartment that awaited her and decided an evening with a childhood friend was much more appealing. “Alright, that sounds good.” 

Thor’s smile returned, “I’ll go call in a pizza. Do you eat pizza? What about jalapeño poppers? Or wings?” 

Ellie laughed at Thor’s eagerness, “Yes, any of that is fine. I’ll eat anything.” 

“Good, good.” Thor muttered to himself as he went to call in the order. 

Ellie remembered the laundry and went to collect it before the clothes wrinkled any more than they already had. Thor found her in his bedroom folding a bulky grey sweater. “I can do that.” He said from the doorway. 

Ellie turned to face him, setting the sweater down on the bed. “I started it, I’ll finish it. Why don’t you go pick out a movie for us to watch while we wait for dinner?” 

Thor nodded and after a moment he walked off. Ellie grabbed a pair of socks and wished her hands would stop shaking every time he looked at her for more than a few seconds. She felt a little pathetic, pinning after Thor again after all these years. She had been infatuated with him when they were younger and being around him again brought everything crashing back in. Shaking her head at herself Ellie refocused on her task and prayed she would make it through the evening without making a fool of herself. 

Thor flicked through movie options on the television, not liking anything he was finding. He wasn’t sure what she would like, probably something funny, but what kind of things did she find amusing? He remembered as children she loved the comedy plays best but that was a millennium ago. Thor found himself displeased he didn’t know and wondered if her laugh was still the same as when they were children. He wanted to know everything about her. He longed for the connection they had when they were young, and more he admitted to himself. Thor wished he had taken better care of himself, body and mind. He wanted things that were beyond his reach now. He couldn’t ask her to accept him like this, not after having seen him in his prime. Lost in thought he jumped, startled, when she joined him on the sofa. 

“What did you find?” Ellie asked him. 

“Nothing yet. I wasn’t sure what you would like.” 

“Just pick something. I’ll be fine.”

“What is your favorite film?”

“Safety Not Guaranteed. You’ll never find it on Netflix, trust me. Just scroll through what’s new and we’ll see what they have.” Thor clicked down to the recently added list and started scrolling through the list. “Have you seen Superbad?” Ellie asked him as it came across the screen.

“No, I do not believe I have. Would you like to watch it?”

“Sure, it’s a classic. I think you might enjoy it, it’s really funny.”

Thor started the movie and couldn’t help but notice how Ellie had settled in against his side so comfortably. He wasn’t sure if she was conscious of how she had pressed up against him but he wasn’t going to point it out and risk her retreating. Dinner arrived shortly after the movie started and Thor jumped up to get the door. Ellie’s eyes grew wide at the armful of food Thor returned with. He sat everything out on the living room table and went to get plates from the kitchen. Ellie looked around realizing he had ordered two large pizzas, a box of wings, jalapeño poppers, and fries. “Do you want a beer?” Thor called from the kitchen. 

“Sure.” She called back, thinking it might help her nerves. “You got quite a feast.” She commented as he returned with plates and their drinks.

“Yeah, ah, I guess I overdid it a bit.” He flustered, a little embarrassed. He wouldn’t have thought twice about the order had he been alone but under her gaze he wished he had not appeared so gluttonous. 

Ellie wished she could take back her words. She knew firsthand how it felt to eat around other people knowing every bite was being judged. It wasn’t fair but it was something she had faced her whole life since she never fit into the petite, thin mold expected of her as a woman. “I appreciate it.” She tried to make him more comfortable. “It’s nice to have options.”

Thor nodded, attempting to relax a little. He piled his plate with a little of everything and Ellie did the same trying to put him at ease. It was too much but she intended to at least make a dent in it before giving up. Thor started up the movie again as they ate and slowly Ellie found herself unwinding. Eventually she gave up and pushed her half full plate away as Thor filled his up again. This time she got up to get them more beer and returned to find him laughing at McLovin trying to use his fake ID. She smiled down at him as she resumed her seat by his side. He seemed so much more relaxed now and she was glad to have brought him a little happiness if only for a few hours. 

Thor took the cold bottle from Ellie and drank almost half with one long pull. Ellie sipped at hers, feeling the warm buzz starting in the back of her brain. She never could handle her alcohol well. Thor looked so inviting next to her, she missed the days when she would curl up with him so freely. Before she could second guess herself, Ellie laid her head against Thor’s shoulder and got comfortable. Thor tensed at the contact for a moment but once he looked down at Ellie’s content face he relaxed. He wondered if it was possible for her to enjoy being close to him as much as he did. Nervousness raced through him and he distracted himself with his food and the movie, unwilling to face his emotions. 

The movie ended and Ellie let out a long sigh. She sat forward to stretch in her seat, her hair flowing freely down her back and brushing against the sofa seat as she arched her back. Thor longed to run his fingers through it and found himself acting on the impulse, his common sense apparently having left him after the fifth beer. Ellie froze in place at the feel of Thor playing in her hair. She had stopped halfway through her third beer but her mind was still a little slow as she tried to sort out what was going on. She turned to face him, a questioning look in her pale green eyes. Thor seemed to snap out of it when he saw her expression and he started apologizing, “I’m so sorry, Ellie. I just… I don’t… I would never…” he fumbled. 

Ellie reached out to take the hand he had pulled back into her own, “It’s alright. I don’t mind.” They sat staring at each other quietly for a moment, both unsure how to navigate the waters they were rapidly approaching. Ellie shifted closer to him, her thigh pressed up against his, still holding his hand in her lap. Thor reveled in the peace and calm her presence brought him. It was something he had rarely found over the past decade and he was reluctant to let it go. He stamped down the desire that grew inside him as his mind wandered to what she might look like underneath him. 

Ellie seemed to regain her wits quicker and she let his hand go to stand up. “I should head home.” She said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. Thor noticed she was still a little uneasy on her feet whether from the beer or exhaustion or both, he wasn’t comfortable with her trying to get home in her current state. Thor reached out and took her hand again, “Are you sure? You’re not steady on your feet yet and I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you.” 

Ellie knew he was right and she was a good fifteen minute walk away even if she hustled. She was worried about her slowly weakening resolve to not throw herself at him though. 

“Please,” Thor said breaking through her thoughts, “Don’t leave tonight.”

Ellie’s mind spun at the implications. “What?”

“Don’t leave tonight. Remember the nights we used to stay out looking at the stars together curled up in a blanket fort? It could be like that again.” 

_Idiot_ , she chided herself for thinking she saw more in his eyes than friendship. “Okay.” She agreed. “I’ll help you cleanup and then I’ll crash here for the night.” 

“Thank you.” Thor was relieved she had agreed to stay. He gathered the leftovers up while Ellie grabbed the beer bottles and they made quick work of cleaning up the living room. “Ready for bed?” He asked as he put the last of the pizza in the fridge. 

Ellie yawned again and nodded. “Yes, please.” She said afterwards. 

“Follow me.” Thor motioned in the direction of the bedroom and Ellie followed him. Standing in the room with him it felt smaller than it had earlier. Thor rustled through his drawers and pulled out a long T-shirt which he held out to her. “You can wear this if you’d like to get changed.” He offered.

Ellie took the shirt and thanked him. She headed to the bathroom to get changed and calm herself a little. It was just Thor, she tried to tell herself. It was no different than when they were children innocently sleeping beside one another. She tugged the shirt on and was glad it flowed midway down her thighs like a dress. She unclasped her bra, unwilling to sleep with it on regardless of how immodest it felt to be bare beneath his shirt. Folding her clothes in a neat pile she tucked them into the linen closet and made her way back to the bedroom. Thor was looking down at the bed like it was full of spiders, lost in concerned thoughts. He hadn’t changed and Ellie wondered if it was because of her. “Thanks for the shirt.” She said breaking the silence. 

Thor looked over at her and his mouth went dry. So much for ignoring his attraction to her, he lamented to himself. She was perfection wearing only his thin white shirt, it did little to hide the feminine curves underneath and he couldn’t help but notice the little peaks of her nipples pressing up against the fabric. “You’re welcome.” He forced himself to say as normally as he could manage. 

“Aren’t you going to overheat?” Ellie asked with a frown at his clothes. 

Thor pulled at the hem of his shirt, “I did not want to cause you discomfort.”

“Thor, I’m wearing your shirt as a nightgown. I think it’s fair you get comfortable as well. How would you normally sleep if I wasn’t here?”

Thor’s cheeks flushed and he avoided her eyes, “Perhaps I’ll just take off my shirt. Let me get the lights first.” As much as baring his soft chest and belly to her distressed him, he needed the additional barrier of his sweatpants between them if he was going to get any sleep at all. 

Ellie guessed he would have slept naked based on his blush and she hoped he hadn’t embarrassed him too much. Thor flicked off the lights and Ellie heard him shuffling in the dark to take off his shirt. The bed sagged under his weight when he joined her under the covers. She rolled onto her side to face him, trying to make out his features in the dimly lit room. Thor’s breathing was shallow, his anxiety getting the best of him. He struggled to stay put and not bolt out of the bed. He wanted her there in his bed but the idea of her seeing him like this or knowing how he desired her made him worry she would run off. 

“You’re thinking awfully loud over there.” Ellie said into the dark. She could hear his rapid breathing and wondered what had upset him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not used to sharing my bed. Most nights I have trouble sleeping.”

“No worries. I was just concerned I’d done something.”

“No, of course not. If anything I’ll sleep better with you here.”

“Well that’s good.” Ellie decided to risk it and moved closer to him under the blankets. “I would like to bring you comfort if I can.” 

Thor held his breath as he felt her body press up against his. She placed a small hand against his shoulder and ran it up and down his arm soothingly. He waited for her to recoil, to run, but she stayed put. He took a shuddering breath and she moved her hand up to his cheek, caressing it gently. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked, worried. Thor nodded against her palm, unable to find words. It had been so long since anyone had touched with him affection that he barely knew how to respond. Ellie was starting to piece together his reactions. She was sobering and knew she could run home if need be, but she wanted to test the waters to see if she was right. She needed to know one way or another if the longing she thought she had seen in his eyes was real. 

Ellie let her fingers stroke his beard, feeling the softness of his jawline under the wiry hair. Unconsciously Thor pressed his cheek against her palm again, enjoying the contact. He was slowly losing the battle for self control and a spark of hope that she might return his affections flickered in him. Ellie wanted to run her hands down his soft chest and across the slope of his belly but she couldn’t risk being so bold. If he didn’t feel the same she didn’t want to send him running for the hills. Instead she tested the waters with her words. “This is nothing like when we were children, is it?” She asked quietly. 

Thor shook his head, “No, it’s not.”

“Better though.” She tried. 

The spark of hope in Thor’s chest bloomed into a fire at her words. “Much better.” He agreed. 

Feeling brave and praying to the Norns, Ellie leaned up leaving one hand cupping Thor’s cheek and she hovered her face over his. She waited, giving him a moment to understand her intentions. She stroked his cheek with her thumb, waiting for any sign that he was willing. Thor’s eyes trailed from hers to her lips and back again, his own parting slightly as he inhaled. She took the chance and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was tentative and brief but left Thor shaking. Ellie leaned back a little, giving him space. She moved her hand back down to rubbing his shoulder letting him process what she had done. In her mind she was screaming at herself for being so brazen, waiting for him to politely decline her advances. 

Thor’s voice was hoarse when he finally spoke. “I cannot ask this of you.” 

“Why not?” She asked, confused. 

“You’ve already done so much for me. I know you’re just trying to help, do not feel obligated to comfort me in this way too.”

“Obligated? Do you think so little of me?” Ellie’s heart ached that he thought so lowly of himself that she was showing him affection only out of pity. 

“No, never. I think the world of you. I just… Ellie, look at me. I cannot expect that you would care for me so. Not like this.” 

Ellie’s temper flared briefly and she pressed her palm against his soft chest. “I am looking at you. If you do not desire me just say so. I’m not a little girl anymore, you won’t hurt my feelings, Thor.” 

Thor could barely form a response. “Ellie, I do. I just never thought…You remember how I was in my prime. And now...” 

“Okay. It’s okay. I’m no stranger to feeling insecure.”

“But you are lovely. What would ever make you feel that way?” 

Ellie sighed and took Thor’s hand in hers. She pressed his palm against her soft middle and then pressed her palm against his. “There’s no difference here.” She explained simply, hoping he would understand. 

Thor rubbed gently, enjoying the feel of her. “You have always been this way though, it’s just how you were made. So beautiful with your rounded curves and softness. I am a… a fattened shell of a god who failed. Therein lies the difference.”

“Oh Thor.” Ellie’s eyes teared at his words. “Darling, no.” Thor’s heart leapt at the endearment as she continued. “You’re not any of those things. You are a hero who’s had to endure more loss than anyone could be expected to bear, god or not.” 

Thor couldn’t speak past the lump that had formed in his throat. He pulled Ellie closer to him until their bodies lay flush against one another. He leaned his forehead down, resting it against hers. Ellie leaned in to him, running her hand down his broad back. She tilted her head back slightly to move her lips against his once again. The kiss was less hesitant than their first and Thor eagerly met her motions with his own. She pulled back in desperate need of air and she could see the smile on his face as she steadied herself. 

“So perfect.” Thor mumbled while pressing a kiss to her shoulder where the shirt’s neckline had dropped exposing a bit of her pale skin. He went to say more but was cut off by a long yawn. 

“We can just sleep. I’m exhausted too.” Ellie offered. 

Thor frowned, “Will you be able to stay a little while tomorrow?” 

“Absolutely. I can call out of work and spend the whole day if you’d like. Maybe I’ll teach you how to make pancakes for breakfast.” 

Thor made a happy noise in the back of his throat. “Yes, I would very much like that.” He pulled Ellie even closer still, until she was half lying on him. She snuggled in making herself comfortable. Ellie loved the way they fit together like this, the way his plush body yielded against hers like a pillow. A small sigh escaped her lips and he kissed the top of her head in approval. “How did I get so lucky?” He mused. 

Ellie laughed lightly, “Well, about a thousand years ago you were unbelievably kind to a poor little girl who spent her days watching two brothers play but was too shy to ask to join.” 

“Mmm, very wise of me.”

“Indeed.” Ellie yawned again, barely hanging on. “We need to sleep, Thor. I promise we can talk more in the morning. We can spend tomorrow doing whatever you want. But for now we both need sleep.”

She felt Thor nod and then tense up for a moment, “Ellie, ah… if I should wake you in the night… if you should hear any yelling, please forgive me. I do not typically sleep very well.” 

Ellie wasn’t surprised Thor had nightmares after all he had been through and was touched he thought to warn her. “It’ll be okay. If you do wake me then I’ll just have to help you fall back asleep.” 

Thor squeezed her tighter and then finally relaxed, trying to sleep. Ellie laid awake for some time after, recognizing the moment he fell asleep by the change in his breathing. She struggled to calm her mind, the days events running on an endless loop. Never in her wildest dreams would she have believed she would be spending the night in Thor’s bed chastely sleeping together. Finally though, exhaustion won out and she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact - the movie Ellie mentions in this chapter (Safety Not Guaranteed) is a real movie and it’s my favorite movie IRL. It’s just the most perfect thing I’ve ever watched and something about the end scene just makes me feel like the world is a better place. If anyone has seen it and wants to scream about it’s amazingness with me feel free to DM me over on Tumblr (@EtherealWaifGoddess).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Thor wake up together and receive an unexpected guest before breakfast. Thor learns to make pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Hope you’re all having a good start to your week. I have a serious case of the Monday’s but I’m excited to get this chapter out to ya’ll. I’m going to try and keep posting every other day, the final outline is now 8 chapters + an epilogue. Thank you for reading, I truly appreciate all the love and comments for this fic so far ❤

The sun shone in the bedroom window directly into Ellie’s eyes waking her with a start. She looked around disoriented for a moment until she realized where she was. Thor snored softly, pulling her eyes to him. The morning sun cast a golden glow to his skin and she imagined his hair would have been equally beautiful had it not been so dirty. Memories of the previous day flooded back to her and she smiled to herself. Ellie moved back into his arms to steal a few more minutes of quiet before he woke and they had to start their day. She had just gotten comfortable when she realized he was staring down at her. 

“Good morning.” Thor rumbled. He moved forward to kiss the top of her head in sleepy affection. 

“Morning.” She echoed, “You seem to have slept well.”

“Yes, first time in a long time. I could use more nights like that.” 

“I’m glad. You deserve some rest.” 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“Mmm yes, you make a wonderful pillow.” 

Thor laughed at that and curled his arms around her a little more snugly. For the first time Thor was thankful for his heavier body since it gave Ellie a pleasing spot to sleep. Ellie wiggled, needing to get up to use the bathroom. On her way back she grabbed her cellphone and sent a quick text to Valkyrie letting her know she wouldn’t be in. Ellie resumed her spot in Thor’s arms and they laid quietly together, absently stroking any skin they could reach on one another. Ellie heard her phone ringing but refused to leave the bed to get it, assuring Thor she could just check her voicemail once they got up. 

A few minutes later a loud bang came from inside the cottage followed by Valkyrie’s yell. “Odinson! Where are you, you bastard?” she bellowed.

Thor and Ellie’s eyes met, both surprised and a little guilty. They could hear Valkyrie stomping around the cottage and Ellie pulled the blanket up over her head, feebly trying to hide against Thor’s side. The bedroom door opened with another bang and Valkyrie stood holding onto the door jams on both sides. She lived up to her namesake, looking every bit an avenging Valkyrie ready for battle. 

“What in the name of the Allfather have you done now?” She demanded. 

Thor tried his best to play dumb, “Good morning to you too, Valkyrie. Now, what are you talking about?” 

“You know what I’m talking about. Don’t tell me you cleaned this place yourself. Ellie came over to clean and make sure you were alive yesterday. Sweet girl, short, blonde, curvy. Now she texts me that she’s not coming in today and isn’t picking up my calls. This has you written all over it.”

“I have done nothing untoward to that girl. She did a wonderful job cleaning while I napped yesterday.”

“Really, Odinson? Because she didn’t go home last night. And there seems to be an Ellie sized lump next to you in that bed.” 

Thor looked down, guilty. 

Ellie gave herself up, knowing it was inevitable. “Hi Valkyrie” she gave a small wave as she emerged from the covers. 

Valkyrie threw her hands up, exasperated. “Really, Odinson? You couldn’t leave this poor girl alone? And what now, you’ve sexed her brain away and into spending the day in your bed?” 

Thor did his best to look offended but he wanted to laugh at his friend’s outrage. “If only I possessed such powers. Did you know Ellie and I grew up together on Asgard?”

“You know this oaf?” Valkyrie turned her wrath on a startled looking Ellie.

“Yes, my mother ran the palace kitchens. We played together as children.” Ellie admitted. 

“So that’s why you jumped at the chance to come see him. I wondered why you were so excited to go clean but honestly you were the best bet. The others would have been bitches about it. How bad was it when you arrived? It looks spotless now.”

“It wasn’t... _terrible_.” Ellie lied and Valkyrie saw right through it.

“Yeah, sure it wasn’t.” Valkyrie pointed a finger at Thor, “You know the deal big guy. You take care of this place and yourself or you’re out. I’m not going to have you self destructing up here again.”

“Yes, I’m quite aware.” Thor grumbled, “And I’m doing just fine. Never better now that Ellie and I have reconnected. She was going to teach me how to make pancakes before you so rudely interrupted our morning.” 

“Yeah, sure _‘making pancakes’_. I’ll leave you two be, but Ellie I will need you back on Monday.” 

“Not a problem boss. I’ll see you then.” Ellie assured her. 

“I’m off. You two behave yourselves.” Valkyrie headed out without a goodbye and Ellie rolled over, hiding her face against Thor’s chest. 

“We got in trouble.” She giggled. 

Thor’s chest shook with a laugh, “She can be terrifying when she wants to be. But she let me keep you so I consider this a win.” 

“Mmm, agreed. Did you really want to learn how to make pancakes?”

“Yes, of course. Ready to get up?” 

Ellie nodded and pulled herself away from Thor begrudgingly. She stretched as she stood up and Thor couldn’t help but enjoy the way the shirt pulled up exposing more of her thighs. He wished it was just a little shorter so he could have a glimpse of her well rounded bottom as well. Ellie turned to catch him staring and his cheeks heated in embarrassment. 

“Enjoying the view?” She teased. 

Thor coughed, clearing his throat before he could speak, “Ahh… yes, I am. I hope you’re not offended.” 

Ellie shook her head. “Not at all. I’m enjoying the view from over here as well.”

Thor looked down and realized he was shirtless and the color drained from his face. It was one thing under the covers in the dark of night, but in daylight his self consciousness grew once again. 

Ellie noticed his reaction and could guess at the thought process going on in his head. “Thor,” she drew out his name slowly, cautiously, as she walked around the bed to stand in front of him. “Don’t get lost in those thoughts, okay?”

Thor’s beautiful mismatched eyes met hers, his uncertainty clear. 

She pressed both of her palms against his chest and he inhaled sharply. Ellie continued, “I like what I see Thor. Truly, I do. If I had to pick a perfect type, your body would be it.”

“But… why?” Thor was at a loss, years of self loathing clouding his judgement. 

“I don’t know. I like what I like. It’s like asking someone why they prefer chocolate ice cream over vanilla. It’s a preference.” 

“And I am your chocolate ice cream?”

“You are a chocolate sundae with sprinkles on top.” Ellie went up on her tiptoes to pull Thor down into a deep kiss. 

Thor groaned a little at her words and the kiss. “I’m glad then.” And he was. It was going to take time and Thor wasn’t sure he would ever really be comfortable in his own skin again but he liked pleasing Ellie. Her enjoyment of his body made it a little harder to hate it himself. Thor’s stomach growled and Ellie raised an eyebrow at the sound, “Come on you.” She pulled at his hand, “Pancake time.”

Thor resisted the urge to put on a shirt and followed. Ellie was moving around the kitchen as if it were her own. Thor watched her pull out the ingredients and supplies, setting everything up on the counter top. “Okay, this is pretty simple.” She began, handing him the box. Thor was entranced watching Ellie move around with such ease and grace, as if she was dancing. He listened attentively as she explained how to measure ingredients and how to mix things without making a total mess. Thor did his best but still ended up covering himself, and then her, with a dusting of pancake mix. He winced as the air cleared waiting for her to scold him as he was doing to himself mentally. Instead she laughed and wiped her hands down her shirt. “We’re going to need a shower after this.” She told him. 

Thor let out a relieved breath, “I suppose we will. I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be, it happens. Cooking can be messy work. Hang on though, I’ll get you a towel to brush yourself off.” 

Ellie returned with a checkered dish towel and Thor tried to wipe the pancake mix off his chest and belly. He had been sweating a little and it didn’t all come off much to his dismay. 

Ellie took note of his forming distress, “We can take a shower later. The pan is hot, let’s just get moving on this.” 

Ellie patiently walked Thor through the steps to measure and pour the batter on the hot pan, and then how to flip it over. After the first one Ellie had him give it a try and after four misshapen, too raw, too burnt, and then completely collapsed pancakes, Thor flipped one perfect golden round disc over. Ellie gave a cheer and high fived him. Thor beamed under her praise as he flipped the pancake onto the waiting plate. The next one wasn’t as perfect but Ellie was a patient teacher and by the time the last of the batter was used Thor had become proficient at making them. Thor divided the pancakes between two plates and handed one to Ellie. She joined him at the small wooden kitchen table and they started in on their creations. 

Ellie gave up halfway through, the stacks they’d made were huge and she couldn’t even come close to finishing. Thor eyed up her plate and Ellie could tell he was still hungry as he took the last bite of his own. She pushed her plate to Thor, not wanting him to have to awkwardly ask when his inner dialogue seemed less than kind. 

“I really shouldn’t.” Thor rubbed his stomach self consciously but didn't look away from the food. 

“Thor, if you’re still hungry you can have them. I’m not going to judge you.” She said calmly. 

Thor still looked conflicted but his hunger finally won out and he accepted the offered plate. “I am. And they’re so good.” He admitted quietly. 

Ellie smiled at his sheepish admission. She stood up to take his plate and started loading the dishwasher while Thor quickly polished off the last of her pancakes. He handed her the empty plate and she added it to the rest of the load. 

“I could have done that.” Thor said giving Ellie’s shoulder a rub. 

“I know. But just let me take care of you a little, okay? I enjoy it.”

“You’re going to spoil me.” 

“Oh absolutely. You deserve it too. Now, we need a shower.”

“Do you want to go first?” 

Thor was missing her point and Ellie groaned internally, “Or we could save water and take one together?” 

Thor was caught between anxiety over being fully naked and raging desire to see all of Ellie’s perfect body. Desire won out in the end. “Well, we wouldn’t want to waste water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Guys!! Guys!!! Ya'll know what's coming next.... *singing* sexy shower time... 😁


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Ellie take a shower together and Ellie tries to help him redirect his negative self talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Who’s ready for this one? I certainly was. I don’t know about ya’ll but the idea of grabbing a shower with Thor and having free reign to wash and explore… *sighs*… yes please! I hope ya’ll enjoy this as much as I do! XOXO - Ash

Ellie couldn’t hold back her excitement as Thor led her to the small bathroom. He pulled out a second set of towels for her and turned on the water, testing the temperate several times before stripping down. Ellie followed suit and pulled off Thor’s shirt and her panties. They stood a few feet apart like awkward teenagers until Ellie moved towards him, pulling Thor closer by his hips so she could lay her head on his chest. She loved the feel of his body against hers and she curled herself around him getting as close as humanly possible. 

Thor’s mind all but shut off at the feel of her silky skin against his and the brush of her hardened nipples against his belly. He wrapped his arms around her and let himself enjoy the peaceful moment. Ellie pulled back as fog from the hot water curled around them reminding her why they were there. She moved the curtain aside and stepped inside the tub under the hot spray of the shower head. Thor entered after her, getting a full view of Ellie leaning back to get her hair wet under the stream. His mouth went dry, a low stirring starting in his belly. She was so beautiful as the water cascaded down her lush body, rushing over her heavy breasts and down her curves. He wanted desperately to reach out and touch her but he clenched his hands apprehensively at his sides.

Ellie cleared her eyes and looked at Thor who was barely hanging on to his self control. “I guess it’s a little late, but do you mind sharing your shampoo and soap?” 

Pulling himself from his lust filled thoughts, Thor handed her the bottle of shampoo. It was generic and smelled of pine and spices. Ellie was thankful for anything and started lathering up her hair. One shampoo without her nice salon kind wouldn’t ruin her hair but it would make it a little more unruly. After she rinsed her hair clean Thor handed her a bar of soap. It was as generic and astringent as the shampoo but clean was clean and Ellie made quick work of washing herself. 

Thor was enraptured by her every move. The way she glided her soapy hands all over body and the subtle way she sighed under the hot relaxing water. Thor was plagued again with desire to reach out and Ellie was too attentive for his liking. “Want to wash my back for me?” She offered him the soap and he barely managed a yes as she turned around pulling her hair over one shoulder. Thor rubbed the soap between his large palms and took a steadying breath. Her body was so small compared to his and he took her shoulders in his hands gently. He rubbed small circles across her skin, the slickness of the soap letting his hands move with ease. Ellie let out a moan as he moved across the middle of her shoulder blades and Thor increased the pressure in response. 

As his hands slipped lower he wondered how far down she would permit him to go. Thor was already half hard against his thigh just from the sight of her and worried he was going to make Ellie uncomfortable when she saw. He felt like a teenager as he found himself unable to control his body’s response to her, especially with his hands on her. Lifetimes ago Thor had been a ladies man, proud of his virility and using his chiseled good looks and charm to woo women into his bed with great ease. He had been the golden prince of Asgard, a playboy warrior without a care in the world. Now he was older and too much had changed, more than just his appearance. 

Thor felt as unsure as a virgin as he lowered his soapy hands to the curve of Ellie’s bottom. She didn’t protest and Thor made a desperate decision to just enjoy what she was so freely offering. He let his hands knead her round cheeks, massaging them as he spread the soap around. Ellie let out another one of her soft moans, which were driving Thor mad, and leaned into him. Thor bent down, continuing his ministrations down her thighs. He was moving back up when she spun around suddenly and Thor couldn’t stop his hands in time. His hands slipped across her thighs as she spun, resting against the nest of soft curls between her legs once she faced him. Ellie gasped at the contact, she had turned thinking he was done and realized her mistake too late. Thor’s thick fingers brushing across her sex was enough to make her knees buckle but he clearly hadn’t meant to touch her that way. 

Thor’s cheeks were on fire, even the tips of his ears turned red. He moved his hands away quickly, holding them palms out as he stumbled through apologies. “I’m so sorry. Oh Norns, I didn’t mean to... I only meant to… Ellie I’m so sorry.”

Ellie gave him a smirk, “I know, I know. It was my fault, really. I wasn’t thinking when I turned like that. But if you wanted to touch me like that I wouldn’t object.” 

Thor’s cock twitched in response before he could say a word. Ellie saw it and her smirk widened. Thor’s voice was deep and rough when he spoke, “I would be honored if you would allow me to pleasure you.” Rational thought had left him and he was filled only with a raging desire to see Ellie coming undone under his hands. 

Ellie was stunned by his sudden forwardness. She mused that his desire must have finally won out against his insecurities and she was thankful for it. “I would enjoy that.” She told him. Ellie took a small step towards Thor so she could press herself up against him. She lifted up onto her toes to wrap her arms around his neck and Thor leaned down to meet Ellie’s lips. With agonizing slowness Thor trailed one hand down to the juncture of her thighs, letting his fingers brush against her honey blonde curls. Thor cupped her sex in his wide palm, loving how perfectly she fit in his hand. He let one long finger slip down to tease her lips before parting them and running the digit along her folds. 

Ellie hung onto Thor not wanting to break the contact. It had been so long since she’d been touched by someone other than herself she had almost forgotten how incredible it could feel. She yearned to touch him as well but Thor was quite skilled at what he was doing and she didn’t trust herself to stay vertical if she let go of him. 

Thor was in Valhalla. He had plunged two thick fingers in her and her tight walls were gripping him deliciously while he rocked them inside her. The pad of his thumb flicked across her clit and he could feel it swelling beneath his strokes. Thor felt a sense of pride stirring as she moaned his name desperately. This he knew how to do. It might have been over a decade since his last time but he still knew how to pleasure a lover well. Thor’s cock was throbbing but he ignored it, refusing to acknowledge its presence until Ellie was sated. He loved how her body trembled as she came closer to the edge of her release and he pushed her harder, wanting to see her undone in his arms. 

Ellie couldn’t think straight as Thor pushed her ever closer to her peak. She was lost in pleasure and the feel of his body against hers. When she started trembling she knew she was close, her body acting of its own volition despite her efforts to hold still. Aching need coiled low in her belly, the tension building tighter the faster Thor’s hand moved. She was Icarus flying too close to the sun as he pushed her higher and higher towards her release. Finally the coil snapped and an orgasm ripped through Ellie’s body with blinding white light. The satisfaction Thor felt as she cried out her release was something he hadn't felt in a very long time. He tried to memorize every detail; the way her head tilted back, eyes heavy lidded, lips slightly parted as she came for him. Ellie’s body shook hard against him and her arms pressed down on his shoulders like a vice, trying to keep herself standing. Thor wrapped his free arm around her side helping to support her while the orgasm wracked her body. He slowed his movements letting her come back down from the heights of her pleasure and waited a moment for her muscles to relax a little before withdrawing his hand. 

Ellie tried to regain her balance but wobbled slightly, still reeling. “Whoa.” Was all she could manage to say and she rested her head against him needing another moment to compose herself. 

Thor chuckled, intensely pleased with himself. “Whoa indeed.” He agreed, “You came apart so beautifully.” 

“You are really very good at that.” Ellie praised him as she regained her wits. 

“I’m glad you think so, I enjoyed it quite a bit myself.”

Ellie rubbed her hip against his hard length, “I can tell.”

Thor tensed at the friction. He wanted her desperately but needed to know that she wanted it too and didn’t just feel as if she had to. “Ellie please, hold on.” He held her by her waist, stilling her movements. “You don’t have to do anything unless you want to. I will be perfectly fine if we stop now.” Well, the last part wasn’t entirely true. He’d be in quite a bit of discomfort if they stopped but her feeling like she owed him was an even more painful option. 

Ellie was touched by his concern, “Oh darling, of course I want to. I want to worship this incredible body of yours and make you feel nothing but bliss. Like I said earlier, just let me take care of you a little.” 

Thor nodded but couldn’t find the right words. Ellie took her time, not wanting to miss any opportunity to show him how she felt. She rubbed her hands down his chest and skimmed lightly over his sides, testing to see how comfortable he would be with her touching his belly. She wanted to so much but knowing it was a self conscious spot for him made her hesitant. A long, drawn out “ahhh” escaped his lips at her touch and she dared to draw her hands from cupping his soft pecs down his rounded stomach. Ellie watched as his cock jumped again from her movements and she couldn’t have been happier to have dodged a bullet there. 

Thor’s head was hanging forward, his eyes closed, as he tried to give himself over to the wonderful sensation of Ellie touching his body. Thoughts still bubbled up; worrying she was acting out of pity, feeling disgusted by himself, wondering when she would realize how pathetic he was. But as quickly as the thoughts came Ellie would move her hands somewhere else, eliciting a new sensation and the thought was replaced by the pleasure she brought him. As she moved her hands across his belly he shot a hand out against the wall to steady himself. The formerly ticklish area had become an erogenous zone on his body, one he often enjoyed himself when he took the time to get himself off, despite how much he hated the added pounds any other time. 

Ellie moved lower swiftly, gripping his well padded love handles in her hands. She loved the way his flesh yielded in her grasp and promised herself she would make it a point to enjoy them more later. Finally Ellie took Thor’s throbbing cock in her hand. It was intimidatingly long and thick and Ellie was amazed by how small her hand looked by comparison. She couldn’t quite get her fingers all the way around his shaft but she held it tightly the best she could. Thor involuntarily bucked against her hand and drips of precum leaked out of his glistening head. Ellie wondered if his dry spell had been as long, or longer, than hers had been. 

Thor struggled to control his breathing, his chest heaving as her small hand stroked him. He didn’t want to come instantly like an inexperienced boy, but it had been so many years and she was everything he could ask for in a partner. It took all of his control not to climax after the first few strokes. “I’m not going to last long.” He gasped in a desperate apology. 

“I don’t need you to. Let yourself go darling, enjoy this.” Ellie reassured him. She moved her other hand to cup his heavy balls, squeezing them lightly while she continued to stroke his shaft and Thor’s whole body shook in response. A few moments later he tensed and shot hot spurts across her hand and his lower belly. Thor thought his legs would fail as the orgasm consumed him but thankfully his knees locked in place supporting his weight. His breathing was ragged as his body stilled and he felt Ellie delicately washing away the stickiness that coated him.

Ellie was still in awe of Thor as she cleaned him. He was so powerfully built and the force of his orgasm was shocking. She couldn’t help but wonder what that would feel like if he was buried deep inside her. It was evident he was no normal Aesir, he was a god in every way, and Ellie was delighted he had turned his affections on her. She knew all other men would pale in comparison to him now, though the boring ones she had been with up until then hadn’t been worth the trouble anyway. It was like her body had been waiting for him. 

Ellie realized the water had cooled and she played with the dial to warm it back up. Thor’s mind finally cleared and he moved to hold her shoulders so she would look at him for a moment. “That was… transcendent.” He told her genuinely.

Ellie’s smiled wide, “I couldn’t agree more.” 

“I do wish I could have enjoyed it a little longer though.” Thor admitted as they changed positions for him to have a turn to wash himself. 

“We’ll go slower next time, promise.” 

“Mmm, next time. I like the sound of that. It has been a very long time.” 

“It’s been a long time for me too. I gave up on dating last year. It was futile anyway.” 

“I find that hard to believe.” 

“Oh, believe it. I tried, I really did, but it was like no one cared to get to know me. It was all about them and how I could mold myself into their lives. I wanted a connection with someone, a real connection. After an endless string of failures I gave up last winter. What about you?” 

“A bit longer for me. I haven’t had much down time since my father first banished me to Midgard. I was only with Jane briefly there in the beginning, and it was battle after battle after that. Then by the time things had settled, companionship was the last thing on my mind.”

Ellie did the math quickly figuring it had to be about eleven years. She had thought eleven months was too long, she couldn’t imagine years. “It’s understandable.” She reassured him, “And we can go at whatever pace you’re comfortable with. I know me dropping back into your life was unexpected.” 

Thor cleared the suds from his eyes to look at her. “It was a miracle. I still can’t believe this is real.”

Ellie melted at his words, “It is, promise. Just a right place, right time sort of thing.” 

Thor gave his body a quick scrub with the soap, racing to get done before the hot water completely ran out. 

Once Thor finished he switched off the water and they stepped out. Ellie pulled two extra fresh towels out of the closet for them. She wrapped her hair up in one and started drying off with a second one. Thor watched her inquisitively. “How did you do… that? Does it help your hair dry faster?” He asked.

Ellie shrugged, “I think it does, it at least absorbs some of the extra water while I towel off. You want me to show you how?”

Thor nodded, “Yes, please.”

Ellie grabbed a towel and directed him to lean forward so she could show him. She patiently went through the motions with him until he could do it himself. He liked the wrap and thanked her for teaching it to him. As he looked at it in the mirror his lips turned down a moment as he stroked his beard. 

“What’s wrong?” Ellie asked him. 

Thor shook his head, “My beard has gotten so long again. It reminds me of my fathers.” 

“It has grown a lot. Do you like it like this?” 

“Yes, for now. I like braiding it. I’m just not very good at it.”

“You’re in luck. I love making intricate braids. I will happily help, if you want” 

Thor nodded and took a seat on the edge of the tub for her to start but his expression darkened again. 

Ellie pulled his chin up to look at him while she ran her fingers through his beard. “Where did you go again?” 

Thor shook his head. The bleakness in his eyes was heartbreaking. He finally huffed and told her, “You’ve done so much for me in the past day. All things a grown man should be capable of on his own. I must seem like an invalid to you.” 

Ellie stopped combing his beard. “Not at all. Not even the slightest bit. You’re learning things you never had to do before and that’s important. If you had left it all up to me to do for you that would be different, but you’re willing to learn and help.”

“It doesn’t feel that way.”

“I know and I can’t force you to feel a certain way. You just have to let it pass and I’ll do what I can to remind you of the good things until it does.”

Thor’s balled his fists as they sat shaking in his lap. “But you shouldn’t have to do that either.” 

“Why shouldn’t I? Someone has to and I’m here and willing. You don’t have to suffer alone in silence, Thor. Everyone, even gods, need support from time to time. I want to be your support, if you’ll let me.” 

Thor sniffled, holding back tears. Ellie pulled his head to rest on her bare chest and just stroked his shoulders and back for several minutes until he pulled away having calmed down. 

“Ready for me to do up your beard?” She asked. 

“Yes, please. And thank you Ellie for… just… thank you.” 

Ellie smiled and gave him a nod before starting on his braid. Her nimble fingers made quick work of a French braid along his jaw that trailed into a large fishtail braid below his chin. Ellie was proud of her work and Thor loved it. He asked her to do his hair in a similar braid and she obliged. By the time she braided her own hair her fingers were sore but she couldn’t leave it down to dry without having a smoothing cream on it. 

Thor had gone to get changed and she pulled her day old clothes from the closet. She felt a little dingy but wasn’t willing to leave Thor just yet to run home. 

Thor was mulling over his shirt drawer when Ellie joined him in the bedroom. He appeared deep in thought and she took a moment to enjoy the sight of him. Thor’s light grey sweatpants hung low on hips, exposing the faint pink lines of old stretch marks and Ellie hoped she would get a chance to explore them all eventually. She knew being intimate with Thor was going to be a minefield of insecurities but she was patient and willing to go at his pace. Ellie hoped he would eventually come to accept that she really did adore his body. He was so large and powerful, the extra weight just added to that and made him infinitely better for cuddling. 

Thor heard a slight sigh from the doorway and saw Ellie watching him. His cheeks pinked a little but she was visibly enjoying it and it helped Thor resist the urge to hide. “What shall we do today?” He asked. 

“That is up to you. What do you normally do?” Ellie asked

Thor struggled to come up with an answer. “I play Fortnite with Korg online. Sometimes I go down to pick up a new beer shipment. I watch Fortnite tutorials sometimes if there’s something we can’t figure out. And I look for new delivery restaurants online. I like finding new Midgard foods to try. But mostly I just drink and play Fortnite.” He hung his head realizing how narrowed his world had become again.

“Hmm. I think we can find better plans than that for the day. Promise you’ll at least try to hold off until after lunch to have a beer today?” 

“I think I can do that. I’ve done okay so far. But what will we do? Do you want to learn how to play Fortnite? I have an extra controller.”

“Fortnite isn’t really my thing. Let’s find something to do outside the cottage for a bit. When was the last time you left for something other than a beer run?”

“Ahh…” Thor struggled to remember. His days had been nothing but an alcohol fueled daze for so long again that it all blurred together.

“Enough. I’m taking you out. Do you like coffee?” 

“Yes, very much so. It was the first thing I really enjoyed when I landed here the first time.”

“Let’s go get a cup of coffee and walk through the town gardens. You’ll love it.” 

“What if… ah… if something happens? I’m not sure how I will be out around people. I might… well I don’t know actually... but it could be bad.” 

“Thor, darling, that’s your anxiety talking. I need you to recognize that. It’s trying to keep you cooped up inside where you know you’re safe. But you’ll be just as safe going out with me. There is nothing out there that would hurt you. And worse case scenario, you get uncomfortable and we come back right away.” 

Thor sighed heavily, “I guess we could try. How far away is the coffee?”

“Five minutes, tops.” 

“Lead the way, m’lady.” He gestured to the door and Ellie took his outstretched hand in hers. It was good he was willing to try and she just had to hope she wasn’t rushing him too soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie takes Thor on a walk into town for coffee and a little sightseeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning: There is a brief mention of PTSD and depression. Personal head cannon - I like to think that Bruce would have pulled Thor aside after Endgame and been like “Buddy, this isn’t just about being sad. You can get help. PTSD is real. Depression is real. Gods aren’t excluded from suffering.” #brucebannerisagoodbro
> 
>   
> Hello lovelies! It’s been a loooong week. I’m so happy it’s Friday because I’m planning on scrubbing through the rest of this fic tomorrow morning while sipping my coffee and pretending the outside world doesn’t exist. For now, enjoy chapter five. We’re over halfway through ya’ll! XOXO - Ash

Ellie led the way to New Asgard’s only coffee shop. It was situated at the edge of the main shopping street with patio seating outside under the blue and white awning. It was bright and cheery inside with walls of books and a whole section of teas and coffees to buy and make at home. Thor looked around eagerly, having never been inside before. Ellie let him look around a minute while she headed for the counter, desperately ready for her morning coffee. 

A young man with short cropped hair and rich brown skin stood behind the counter. He waved as she approached, “Morning Ellie! Your usual?”

“Hey Marcus. Yes, a big one today, I need it.” Ellie told him.

“I bet you do…. I see that guy you brought in with you. Hel-lo tall, chubby, and handsome. So is the dry spell over then?” Marcus quirked an eyebrow at her suggestively and she couldn’t suppress a giggle. She had befriended the overly dramatic barista when the shop opened four years ago and she started coming in daily for her coffee fix. Marcus had the morning shift on the weekdays, and sometimes on weekends they would find time to hang out. He was always up for some girl talk and his own dating life was much more exciting than Ellie’s so she got to live vicariously through him and his escapades to find his very own prince charming. 

Ellie blushed and couldn’t bring herself to possibly embarrass Thor by talking about him. “Be nice, he’s an old friend. I’m not sure about anything more just yet.”

Marcus shrugged, “Says the girl in yesterday’s clothes.”

“Marcus!” Ellie picked up a biscotti out of the counter top bin and threw it at him. 

Marcus laughed as he dodged it and walked over to the espresso bar to start on Ellie’s vanilla latte.

Thor had heard the commotion and walked over to join Ellie at the counter. He stared intently at the board reading through the options. “There are so many things.” he said almost to himself. Thor was starting to fluster, not knowing what most of the items on the menu were and becoming frustrated that he was inept at something as simple as finding the right type of coffee. He wished for a beer, he wouldn’t have to worry about anything if he just had a few beers. 

“Why don’t you get what I’m having and if you want to try something new next time, Marcus can go through the different types with us. I don’t know what half of this crap is.” Ellie offered.

“Okay, whatever you’re having is fine.”

“Marcus,” Ellie called over to him, “Make that two.”

“Not a problem, doll face. Gimme one sec.” 

Thor looked from Marcus to Ellie curiously.

“He’s a good friend. I come in daily for my caffeine fix and his dating life gossip.” 

Thor nodded, “Hello, Ellie’s friend.” He called out.

“Hello Ellie’s other friend.” Marcus called back cheerily. He took a minute to glance over and get a good look at the new man in his friend’s life, but his jaw dropped when he saw it was Thor. Marcus fumbled with the frothing milk pitcher, splashing a little on his hand with a curse. “I’m so sorry. I meant no disrespect your majesty.” Marcus tried to back peddle. 

Thor shook his head, “None taken. Any friend of Ellie’s is a friend of mine. It’s great to meet you. Please, call me Thor.” Thor extended his hand warmly which Marcus scrambled over to shake. Thor shook the smaller man’s hand heartily and Ellie had to bite her lip from laughing as Marcus’ whole body was swayed by the shake. 

Marcus was still wide eyed but managed to speak, “I’m Marcus. Can I get you something to drink?”

Thor nodded, ”Well, Marcus, I’m going to have whatever Ellie ordered.”

“Oh, right. Sorry. It should be almost done.” Marcus scrambled back to the espresso bar to finish the drink. He shot Ellie a quick text while he waited for the last two shots of espresso to pour. “Details girl. You owe me details.” He typed. 

Ellie’s phone chimed in her pocket and she pulled it out to check. She laughed when she read the message. “Later. Promise.” She sent back. 

Thor looked inquisitively at Ellie’s phone. “Everyone seems to be obsessed with those mobile devices. I don’t understand it.”

“They keep people connected.” Ellie explained, “It’s much easier to send a quick morning hello, or just something you found funny by text than call and have a whole conversation. Think about it, if you wanted to talk to Valkyrie to catch up, what would you do?”

“Hit myself in the face. It’s what she’d end up doing anyway.”

“Thor!” Ellie giggled and smacked his arm, “Be serious.”

“Alright. I would call her from my house phone. Or I would walk down to find her in town.”

“Okay, perfect. So, you would only walk to town once a day, right? You wouldn’t make trips down and back just because you thought of something else. You wouldn’t call her several times a day with small things.”

“No, I’d wait.”

“Exactly. With cell phones we stay connected all the time. You could tell her right away when you think of something instead of waiting until your next trip into town and possibly forgetting it.” 

“Hmm.” Thor took a minute to ponder her words, “It could be useful. But I don’t know if anyone needs me interrupting their day that much.” he says with a self depreciating chuckle. 

“I go back to work on Monday and I wouldn’t mind having my day interrupted by hearing from you.” 

Thor felt a blush spreading across his cheeks and ducked his head to look at the floor. He was saved by the return of Marcus with two lattes in hand. “Here you go. It was good seeing you Ellie, and nice meeting you, your magis…. Thor.” Marcus feels weird calling their king by his first name but doesn’t want to make an even larger faux paux by refusing to respect his wishes. 

Thor shoots Marcus a grateful smile for catching himself and pulls Ellie’s hand into his as they exit the shop. The streets are busy for a Friday morning and Thor’s hand squeezes Ellie’s a little tighter when people recognize him and say hello. He’s anxious but holding on and Ellie is so proud he’s managing. One overeager older gentleman stops them and begins giving Thor a piece of his mind for abdicating the throne to a non royal woman. Thor shifts uncomfortably, trying to come up with a polite response and squeezing Ellie’s hand for dear life. 

Ellie decides she’s heard enough chauvinistic rambling and steps in. “Wouldn’t you say being present is extremely important to governing a community?”

The old man’s eyes narrowed in on Ellie, unsure where she was going, “Well yes, of course.” he conceded.

“Good, we agree then. You can’t lead people if you’re not there and Thor has been part of the Avengers for almost a decade. He could be called away at a moment’s notice. He has been called away so much within that time that he’s been away more than he’s been here. Valkyrie hasn’t left since she returned and has no other obligations to pull her away. Clearly Thor made the right choice in leaving Asgard under her care.” 

The old man stared at Ellie like he wanted to argue but needed to restrategize first. Ellie didn’t give him a chance. “But thank you so much for stopping to say hello. We must be off. I hope you have a lovely weekend.” Ellie pulled Thor along with her, refusing to look back and enjoy what was probably a hilarious expression on the man’s face. 

Thor was stunned at how easily Ellie shut the man down and was staring at her, baffled, as they moved briskly down the sidewalk. Ellie looked up to see Thor’s face and gave him a little shrug, “Sorry if I overstepped. That guy was relentless and you seemed to be really uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t.” he assured her, “And I was. That man is exactly why I stay home.”

“Oh darling, no. Don’t let him get to you. We’re going to have a lovely morning out. I’m with you and nobody is going to upset you as long as I’m here.” Ellie promised him. 

Thor smiled down at her, amused by her determination. Remembering the cup in his hand, he asked, “I rather like this drink. What was it called?”

“Vanilla latte. I get one every morning from there.” 

“I might have to start. It’s like coffee but better.”

Ellie chuckled at his description. “It’s mostly milk and sugar but it has espresso which is kind of like really strong coffee.”

Thor nods, thinking for a moment, “And the cafe is open every day?”

“Yes, every day. Though Marcus is only there on weekday mornings. The weekend morning girl is Rachel.” 

“You really do go everyday.” 

“Of course! I can’t make this at home and it’s typically my breakfast.” 

“ _This_ is your breakfast?”

“Yeah, mostly. I never seem to remember to prep anything or bring it along even when I do.” 

Thor frowns, “You need more than that for a morning meal.” 

“I survive just fine, Thor. And look, we’re here.” Ellie pointed to the gates of the community garden. 

It was a beautiful area dedicated to nature and fenced off from the town surrounding it. The paths throughout the space were lined with smooth river rocks in varying sizes and low lying flowering plants. It managed to be whimsical and elegant all at the same time. You wouldn’t be surprised to stumble across either a wedding event or a faery tea party while you walked the paths. It was one of Ellie’s favorite places in New Asgard, she loved the smell of the green earth there and the calmness it brought her. Thor watched her face as she stopped every so often to admire the plants, sometimes bending down to lovingly run her fingers across soft leaves. Thor thought it was very well done and was impressed with Valkyrie’s planning. 

“Have you been here before?” Ellie asked him as she noticed he wasn’t as engrossed as she was. 

Thor shook his head, “No, but Valkyrie had talked to me about her plans years ago. It’s lovely.” 

“It really is. I come here a lot, especially if I’m stressed. There’s something soothing about being here.” 

“That’s nice you have a place to go. That’s how I feel about my rock.”

“Your rock?”

“Yes, the rock on the cliff at the edge of my backyard. You can sit on it to watch the sea. There’s nothing more relaxing than sitting there.” 

“Huh. I’d like to see that. Maybe we can do that next. I’ve shown you my favorite peaceful place, it’s only fair I get to see yours.” 

Thor was pleased he’d been able to contribute to their day and he grinned at Ellie who was already off, rubbing her fingers through a stretch of tall grasses. They walked through the labyrinth-like trails hand in hand, exploring each new turn as they came to it. Thor found a bench to park himself on for a bit and a trash can for their paper cups in the area around the large decorative fountain. He was happy to sit and people watch as Ellie backtracked a bit to try and see where the one narrow offshoot led to. She had a feeling it was a shortcut to the new children’s garden but wanted to explore. Ellie hadn’t wanted to try and have Thor navigate through the small area but when he announced he was ready to sit a moment she took the opportunity to go back. 

Thor sat happily people watching for almost fifteen minutes while Ellie explored. He loved sitting outside in the sun and realized he hadn’t done it in quite some time. As much as he enjoyed being outside in his yard, and especially sitting on his rock, it had been increasingly harder to get out of bed to the living room, let alone go outside. Thor knew it was depression and PTSD but it didn’t make him feel any better about it. He’d talked with Banner about it at length before he returned to New Asgard. There were medications he could try but being Aesir it was unlikely they would work so they ruled them out. Bruce had sent him emails on things he could do to help manage both issues but after a little while things started landsliding back to the way they were before Bruce and Rocket had found him in the cottage with Korg and Miek. 

Ellie found Thor right where she’d left him, deep in thought. “Hey,” she said sitting down next to him, “I was right, it was the children’s garden. It has a Very Hungry Caterpillar theme. Look.” Ellie held her phone out to him and flipped through the photos she’d taken of the area.

Thor was starting to like the idea of cell phones. “Thank you for taking those. It’s a charming little area.” 

“It is. So how was your rest? Ready to keep moving?” 

“Yes, I think we should. We’re almost done, right?” 

Ellie nodded, “Yeah, we’re about three quarters of the way through. Or we can take a quick route right out if you’re ready. We’ve already been here over an hour.”

“You love it here, we can keep going. But I will pay for a ride to get us home afterwards.”

“No, it’s okay. I come here so much, I don’t mind. Let’s call a car now and get you home. I need to pop over to my apartment at some point today though. My clothes are pretty gross at this point.”

Thor hadn’t even realized Ellie was still wearing yesterday’s clothes. The same clothes she had spent the whole day cleaning in. “Ellie, how inconsiderate of me. I didn’t even think of it. Is your place on the way back? We can stop there first.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s a few more minutes in the opposite direction. Don’t worry about it, I’ll go later” 

“We can still go. You shouldn’t have to be uncomfortable any longer than you have been.”

“You sure you’re up to it?” 

“Absolutely. I’d like to see where you live.”

“Okay, thank you. And don’t get too excited. My place is pretty boring, just a little apartment over on Oak Street. Let me call for a car so we can head out.” Ellie pulled out her phone and made the call. They had ten minutes which was plenty for them to get back to the entrance. She took Thor’s hand again and showed him the most direct route out from where they were. There was a straight route out from almost anywhere in the gardens if you knew where to look. It was a safety measure but one that was most often used by frazzled parents with overtired children who were ready to be done with their outing. 

The car was early and they were walking out of the gates as it pulled up. Thor opened and closed Ellie’s door for her before dashing around to his side. Ellie gave the driver her address and they arrived at her little apartment barely five minutes later. It was an old stone house that had been subdivided into three apartments, one on each floor. Ellie had the bottom floor and she loved having the large backyard right outside her kitchen door. The car agreed to wait while they ran inside for a few minutes to gather her things and Thor followed Ellie into her home. It was nothing special, just a basic collection of rooms with cream colored walls and pale oak wood floors. Thor would have expected it to be more homey and wondered why Ellie hadn’t decorated. It could have been a show home for all the blandness. 

“Did you just move in?” Thor called to Ellie who was in the bedroom changing. 

“No, I’ve been here since we arrived. It was a great catch getting a bottom floor apartment.” she called back.

Thor was even more perplexed and was about to ask about the lack of personal items when Ellie popped out in her new outfit. “Oh, wow.” Thor had to consciously keep his jaw up when he saw her. Ellie had changed into a pair of soft looking leggings and a long cable knit sweater with a neckline large enough that it exposed her left shoulder. Thor thought she looked absolutely edible and fought the urge to go kiss her senseless.

Ellie laughed at his reaction. “So I’m all set. Unless you think I should pack a bag.” 

“Pack a bag?” Thor parroted back confused, his mind distracted by how soft her pale, creamy skin looked against the dark green of her sweater.

“Yes, Thor, if I’m staying over again I need to bring a few things. I didn’t want to pressure you or presume anything but you said you slept better with me there and I don’t have any plans this weekend.” 

That caught Thor’s attention. “Yes! Please do. Pack a bag. Several bags. I’d love it if you stayed the weekend.” 

Ellie laughed again, “Okay, give me one more minute to pack.” She raced back to her bedroom to gather up two sets of clothes, her toiletries, and set of lace underwear just in case. She was hurrying back to Thor in the living room before he’d gotten a chance to get his wits about him. 

“Come on, let’s go.” she herded him out the door and back into the waiting car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking, napping, video game playing, online shopping, and Thor genuinely trying his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! What better way to end the weekend than with a new chapter? It was crazy warm this weekend where I’m at in southeastern PA and I loved every second it. Hope you all had a nice weekend too! XOXO - Ash

Thor was quiet on the way back to his cottage. He was tired and a little overwhelmed. Ellie had been such a big part of his life when he was growing up and he had harbored a serious crush on her as they approached their adolescent years. It was surreal to him that she was back in his life and the feelings he had for her were back like no time had passed. 

Back at the cottage Thor insisted on giving Ellie a drawer in his dresser and a shelf in the shower. She reminded him several times that she was just staying the weekend and didn’t need space but he was undeterred. Thor was putting Ellie’s suitcase away in the closet when his stomach rumbled loudly. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but Ellie just smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Snack time?” she asked him.

Thor forced himself to look at her face, checking for any sign of reproach or judgement and found none. He knew they had just had breakfast three hours ago and a big sugary latte since then but he was used to grazing on snacks all day and he was ready for something again. “It appears so. I’m sorry I-”

Ellie waved her hand dismissively, cutting him off. “No. Don’t you dare apologize for that. You’re allowed to be hungry Thor. And you need to tell me that kind of stuff before your body feels the need to tell me itself.” 

“I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You’re not, promise. Now come on. Let’s find you a snack” Ellie led Thor by the hand to his kitchen, pulling out options from his cupboards to show him the, slightly, healthier options she’d stocked his pantry with. After some deliberation he picked a bag of pita chips and she pulled a tub of hummus out of the fridge to go along with it. 

“Maybe we could take this out to your rock? Have a little picnic?” Ellie suggested hopefully.

Thor wanted to say yes, he’d give Ellie anything she asked if he could. But he was exhausted from being out of the house for so long. He just wanted to retreat back to his bed and stay there the rest of the day. “Could we go back out a little later?” he asked hesitantly. 

Ellie looked over and noticed the faint lines of stress around his eyes. “Of course! Let’s just take this into the living room then. Do you want to play a little Fortnight while you eat?” 

Thor nodded quietly and retreated to his favorite spot on the couch. 

“That was the longest you’ve been out of the house in a while, wasn’t it?” Ellie asked him after a few silent minutes.

Thor looked over, shame burning in his chest again. “Yes, it was.” he shook his head, knowing he didn’t owe her an explanation but wanting to give her one anyway. “I tried when I first got back. I promised myself that it wouldn’t be like before but somewhere along the way it just got so _hard_ again. So I stopped.” 

Ellie scooted closer to wrap her arms around the saddened god. “It’s alright. Life gets hard sometimes. But you’re strong, Thor. You just need to be reminded of that sometimes.” 

“Will you remind me?”

“Of course, whenever you need. I think part of the problem is you being able to hide away from the world. We need to get you reconnected with it.” 

“How?” Thor knew what Ellie was saying made sense but if he wasn’t up to going out all the time and his friends had busy lives, how would he make it work?”

“We can get you a cell phone. Maybe a computer too. I bet Bruce or Steve would love to hear from you. You could video chat with them, or text.” 

Thor took a minute to consider it, “That might be nice. Can we do that tomorrow?” 

“Of course. Whenever you’re ready.” 

Thor started up his Xbox and munched happily through the pita chips while Ellie picked up the book she’d brought from home to read. It was nice, the quiet domesticity of spending time together but doing different things. Ellie was surprised when she went to get a pita chip from the bag and found it empty. The carton of hummus was likewise empty. Well, at least it was healthier than the chips and cookies he’d been living off of. Baby steps, she supposed. 

Thor looked over hesitantly a little while later. Ellie had just finished a chapter when she noticed his furtive glances and slid her bookmark in to pause her reading. Thor cleared his throat finally gaining the courage to ask, “Could it be time for lunch?”

Ellie was still sated from the snack but was thrilled he had asked this time. “Absolutely. What would you like?” 

“Whatever would be easiest. I could help, maybe?” 

“Perfect. You find a save point and come join me when you’re ready.” 

“How do you know about save points? I thought you didn’t like video games?”

“I play sometimes, just not Fortnite.” 

Thor saved his game and followed Ellie out to the kitchen, “What games do you play then?” he asked.

“I’ve been playing Assassin’s Creed mostly. It’s fun and I like that it makes you really think sometimes. It’s not just all action. I get more invested in the story line that way.” 

“We could play that together, maybe?” 

“Tomorrow, sure. Now, let’s teach you how to make tacos.” 

Thor patiently watched while Ellie went through the motions to cook up the meat and he helped dice up the vegetables she bought to top them with. It was good to feel useful again and Thor did his best to commit the process to memory. By the time food was on the table he didn’t even feel the need for a beer with his meal. The stress from going out earlier had faded and he was left feeling a little closer to his old self than he had in ages. 

Ellie was pleased with Thor’s genuine interest in learning to cook. It was one small step to learning how to care for himself and she hoped he would keep the momentum up. Getting him set up with a way to contact his friends would be the next step and an important one. Thor yawned halfway through his sixth taco and Ellie chuckled at his blush. “Tired?” she asked with a smirk.

Thor nodded, “I usually nap in the afternoon.” He felt childish admitting it but trusted Ellie not to judge him for it. He knew the exhaustion was more mental than physical but he’d napped frequently for a while and wasn’t just going to stop the habit because he’d had one good morning. In time, he thought to himself, he just needed a little time to get back on his feet again. 

“You go ahead and lay down. I’ll get the dishwasher loaded and join you in a bit.” 

Thor finished his taco and took his plate to the sink. “Thank you” he said with weighted words. It was for more than just cleaning up the lunch dishes and Ellie got the message. She popped up off her chair to wrap her arms around him in a long hug before patting his butt and sending him off to nap.

Ellie made quick work of the dishes and snatched up her book from the living room before joining Thor in bed. He was still awake and reached out for her when she slid under the covers. Ellie was happy to oblige and scooted across the large bed into his waiting arms. Thor tugged her against his chest letting her smaller soft body press up against his larger one. The scent of his shampoo and soap lingered on her skin and he blushed thinking of their shower together earlier. Thor liked knowing she smelled of him just as he’d enjoyed seeing her in his shirt. It stirred something in him, something long buried and primal. He made a mental note to try and coax her into using one of his shirts for a nightgown again that night. Maybe he could even gift her one of his heavy sweaters to take home since she seemed fond of oversized ones. The thought caused a pang in his chest. Ellie would be going home on Sunday night. She had work on Monday like most people do and he would be alone, again. 

Thor hugged her just a little bit tighter and Ellie noticed, setting down her book. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Thor kept his tone steady, wanting to keep the sadness he felt out of it for her sake. He didn’t want her to think he was trying to make her feel guilty. “I was thinking about you having to work on Monday and how you wouldn’t be able to stay over again tomorrow.” 

Ellie rolled over so they were chest to chest, “We still have the rest of today and most of tomorrow. I don’t have to head home until after dinner tomorrow night.” 

“I know, but you work and I… I don’t. I’m not sure what to do with myself all week. I don’t want to just drink and play games with Korg. I want to try. To make you proud.” 

“Thor,” Ellie cooed, peppering his face with light kisses, “You do. Just the fact that you know you want to try makes me proud. You’re going to be fine.” 

Thor’s cheeks flush under her praise and kisses, “But what will I do?” 

“We can think about and make a plan together. Don’t stress over it. Besides, if we get you a cell phone I’ll only be a text away even if I’m not here.”

“I think I’m going to need one of those.”

“We can look online later on my phone and find you one, if you want. It’ll save you a trip out tomorrow.”

“After a nap?” 

Ellie chuckled, “Yes, after your nap. Now stop fretting and get some rest sweetheart.” 

Thor hummed a sound of assent and buried his face in the crook of Ellie’s neck. She wasn’t able to read with him wrapped around her like that but she didn’t have the heart to move him. After so many years alone he needed physical affection. He was practically touch starved and Ellie was determined to be there for him as much as she could. Ellie carded her fingers through his long blonde hair and drew soothing circles along the wide expanse of his back. She was perfectly content basking in the warmth of his body and letting him rest peacefully for a bit. It wasn’t long until his breathing evened out and he slept, and even though she could have wriggled away, Ellie stayed put until an hour later when he was yawning and looking at her with blearly sleep filled eyes. 

“Hey sleepy head.” Ellie murmured quietly. 

Thor preened a little as she started running her hands through his hair again. “Hello.” he replied, his sleepy voice full of gravel.

“Did you get enough rest?”

Thor nodded, “It was perfect. I like having you close while I sleep.”

“Do you want to get up and do something? It’s still early in the afternoon.” 

“Could we look online for a cell phone now?”

“Sure, let me grab my phone.” Ellie wiggled out of his arms for a moment to reach her phone where it had been tossed on the other side of the bed. She brought up the website of the electronics store one town over and showed Thor all the different options for smartphones. It took some time, and a lot of explaining on Ellie’s part, but they eventually picked out a smartphone Thor liked and thought he could figure out how to use. Ellie promised to help him get set up when it arrived but it was a relatively straightforward device.

Thor asked what else he would need and ended up with a virtually indestructible case for it as well as an extra charger and wireless earbuds. Thor liked the idea of being able to listen to music right in his ears while he moved around the house. Then, since they were shopping, he wanted to look at laptops too. Ellie just let him have his fun, helping him navigate the technical jargon and what things were most important to him. He was delighted to find out there were better versions of his Xbox controller out there and more advanced headphones too. Ellie only put the breaks on him when he started looking at new TV’s. The one he had in the living room was only a few years old and there was no reason he needed a bigger one. Thor huffed but agreed he didn’t have to buy everything all at one shot. 

Ellie helped Thor get set up with a phone plan and account before they finalized his purchases and the delivery was set up for the next day. Ellie had tried to talk him out of next day delivery, the cost was ridiculous, but he insisted he wanted to be all set up before she had to go home. In the end Ellie was helpless to deny him and let him add the $70 charge to his already sky high bill. Thor was pleased with himself after everything was said and done. He wanted to get back out into the world after hiding away for so long and being able to connect to his friends would be a relatively easy start for him. 

“Do you want to see my rock now?” Thor asked seemingly out of the blue.

Ellie blinked, momentarily confused. 

“Outside, my quiet place.” he prompted.

“Oh! Of course. Yes, I’d love to.” 

Thor lumbered out of bed with a groan, tugging his shirt down and straightening his pants. As much as she was enjoying the warm bed, Ellie was touched that Thor wanted to share his favorite spot with her and she climbed out of bed after him. Together they made their way outside and across the wide lawn to the far side where the ground jutted out over the sea. It was chilly and the wind was harsher closer to the water but they’d both thrown on coats on their way out the door. The rock was more like a flat boulder, wide and tall enough that Ellie had to hop a little to sit on the flat top of it. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks down below echoed up the wall of the cliff making a cacophony of sound along with the whistling of the wind.

It was no wonder Thor loved his rock so much. It was easy to lose yourself in the rolling waves and wind, letting the raw power of nature fill your mind and drown everything else out. 

“When I first moved here I thought I might plant a garden.” Thor said after a few quiet minutes.

Ellie turned to look at him when he spoke. Intrigued that the former warrior was interested in something as domestic as gardening. “Oh really? What kind?” she asked him. 

Thor nodded, “I was thinking of a few vegetables and maybe some berries. Now though I might want a row or two of flowers too. Daisies, or roses, or sunflowers. Maybe all three. I don’t know yet. But I want to do something with my hands, something good for a change.” _Something other than fighting and killing,_ he left his darker thought unsaid.

Ellie nodded, “I think those are great plans. We could set something up when the weather gets warmer in the Spring. Maybe even put a little fence to keep the wild animals out.” 

“I’d like that.” Thor tried not to dwell on the worry that rose up in his chest, wondering if he would still be willing to put in the effort for a garden when the time came. He’d had the best plans and intentions before but they all fell apart under the weight of his depression. He hoped it would be different this time, with Ellie encouraging him it would be harder to let himself give up. He was struck again by how much more it meant to try when he had someone supporting his efforts. It wasn’t going to be easy, but it was certainly going to be worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Thor enjoy their evening together and it leads to them trying to be intimate. Things don’t go exactly as planned but Ellie supports Thor as always. Thor has a small breakthrough in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! In rereading/ editing this chapter it found it was a lot more sex & intimacy centered than I remembered/ intended. Oh well! LOL. And when the shoe drops please remember that Ellie will love him no matter what and that it’ll all be okay in the end. *runs and hides til ya’ll finish the chapter* XOXO - Ash

Eventually the chilly air forced the pair back inside the cottage. The sun hung low in the sky and it wouldn’t be long before it set over the rolling tide in a blaze of orange and pink. Thor started up a fire in the hearth to warm the small space faster. Ellie contented herself with reading while Thor looked on his Xbox for the game she had mentioned she liked. He wanted to have it installed so they could play together when she wanted to. 

The time slipped by quickly and Ellie showed Thor how to make a simple pasta dish for dinner. He was amazed by how quickly it all came together and it tasted better than anything he could have put together himself. Ellie just smiled and reminded him he had done most of the work, she had just provided the instructions. Thor was thankful when she didn’t bat an eye at his plate when he went back to the pot on the stove for a third large helping. It was impossibly good and he knew he could enjoy himself without fear of judgement. Once he was finished Thor insisted on helping clean up the dishes and pack away the meager leftovers. Ellie was happy for the help and they moved around the small kitchen letting hands brush over one another and hips bump against the other’s every so often. It became a quiet game of foreplay after a bit and by the time they’d finished Thor was all but sweating trying to fight the urge to drag her off to his bed. 

“Can I take you to bed?” Thor rumbled against Ellie’s neck when he finally pulled her close to him by her hips. 

Ellie nodded fiercely, “Yes, please.” 

Thor pressed fervent kisses along the column of her neck and guided her to his room, never breaking their contact. He laid her down on his bed carefully, waiting for her to scoot back so he could climb over top her, resting his weight on his hands and knees. Ellie loved how small she felt under him, he was crowding her in the best possible way and she wanted to feel more of him on top of her. She tugged him down by his sweater and he got the hint, gently letting a little of his weight press down on her. Ellie moaned happily at the contact, squirming a little when she felt the hard length of Thor’s cock pressed between their bodies. She snaked a hand down while he continued lavishing her neck and chest with kisses. She’d have brush burn from his beard in the morning and she couldn’t wait. Thor felt a pang of worry when her hand pushed his belly out of the way to get her hand around his cock but the feeling of her small hand wrapped around him had all coherent thought leaving his brain. His hips bucked instinctively at the contact, a hiss escaping his lips. 

“Norns, how I want you.” Ellie murmured. 

Thor shuddered and Ellie filed away that reaction for future use. The god liked a little dirty talk and she was happy to oblige. 

“How?” Thor panted against her skin, “How do you want me?” he was happy to just keep kissing her senseless or take things as far as she was willing to go. 

Ellie smiled devilishly, she was going to enjoy torturing him a little. “Inside me.” she whispered before tightening her grip around him ever so slightly. 

Thor gasped and his whole body shook from the effort to restrain himself. 

Ellie was spurred on, a little power drunk on the effect she had on him. “I want you inside me, Thor. I want you to bury yourself in me until the only thought I have in my head is your name.” A low keening sound burst from his chest and Ellie continued, wanting to really work him up before he entered her. “You like that idea? Being the one who gets to fill me up and make me yours? You’ve been so good for me, sweetheart. So strong, so gorgeous. I love having you on top of me, feeling your weight on me like this. I feel so safe. You’re perfect, you…” Ellie’s mindless rambling was cut off by Thor’s body going stone still, a choked cry coming from his throat. Before she could figure out what was happening Thor’s cock pulsed in her hand and hot jets of come covered her hand, squished between their bodies. 

Thor’s chest was heaving as he came back down from his climax. He was horrified he’d come so quickly, before he even got inside of her. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” he didn’t even know how to apologize enough for his traitorous body. Hot tears pricked at his eyes in shame. 

“Thor, stop. It’s okay.” Ellie assured him. She retracted her hand, wiping it on the side of her soft leggings so she could take his face in both hands. She pushed back his hair and lifted his face to look at her. “It’s alright. You’ve done nothing wrong. I shouldn’t have kept working you up like that.” 

“I wanted.. And you wanted to…” he mumbled.

“I know, sweetheart. But there’s always tomorrow. There’s no right way to do things, you know? We can just go at our own pace. When we’re both ready and the timing is right, then it’ll happen. It doesn’t matter if that’s a day from now or a year. I’m not going anywhere, Thor.” 

Thor nodded, accepting that she was not going to run off. “I could at least return the favor?” he offered.

Ellie shook her head, “There’s no favor to return. I enjoyed doing that for you. You don’t have to worry about me. Seeing you come for me like that was perfect.” 

Thor blushed at her words, sleepy from the long day and the intense orgasm. He knew he didn’t need to even the score but it felt selfish in a way. Still, he trusted Ellie to know her own mind. 

“Let’s get cleaned up and we can sleep.” she offered, sliding out from under him. 

Thor rolled onto his back, waiting for her return, letting himself enjoy feeling sated and warm. Ellie brought in a warm, damp cloth and proceeded to wash away the mess he’d made on both of them. She helped him strip bare and tossed his clothes along with her own into the laundry bin. Taking a minute to just enjoy his body, Ellie let her hands wander across his golden skin. It was a study in contrasts; soft skin and wiry golden hairs, hard muscle under soft fat, and the silky little trails of stretch marks mixing along scars from long ago battles. Her touch wasn’t lustful, just admiring and Thor quivered feeling absolutely worshiped. “So perfect.” she praised quietly before popping back up to take the wash cloth back to the bathroom. 

Thor was under the blankets in his normal spot on the bed when she returned. He loved watching her body move as she crossed the room to join him. Her ample curves were more enticing to him than anything else in the world. _Tomorrow_ , he promised himself. Tomorrow he’d claim her properly. Ellie snuggled into Thor’s arms, letting him surround her with his warmth and softness. Neither one of them meant to fall asleep so soon but before they realized it they were both out like a light. 

Morning came quietly, the brilliant sunlight streaming in Thor’s bedroom window. Ellie was roasting, her overheated skin sticking against Thor’s warm body. She looked up to realize he was already awake, watching her. The tenderness in his gaze was heart melting and she sighed softly before burying her face into his chest. 

Thor’s chest rumbled with an amused chuckle. “Did you sleep well, darling one?” he asked, running a large hand through her hair. 

“Quite well.” she admitted with a sleepy yawn. 

“Good, because I have plans for you.” his tone was low, enticing and Ellie knew where things were going. She shuddered in anticipation.

“Oh really?” she teased, “What kind of plans?”

“Breakfast plans for starters. I’ve been up a while and I’m starving.” Thor slid down a little to trail damp kisses along her throat, down her chest, and then finally capturing one of her nipples between his lips. Ellie gasped as Thor flicked his tongue across the pebbled bud, sending electric desire straight down to her core. Once he was satisfied, Thor slid down further, trailing more kisses down Ellie’s soft middle until he came to rest between her thighs. He let out a contented growl before he nosed at her entrance, letting her thatch of blonde curls tickle his nose. Ellie had leaned up a bit, propped up on her pillows to watch Thor as he stared at her with a predatory hunger. Too eager to wait any longer, Thor licked a stripe up the crease of her lips before forcing his tongue between them to lap at her slit. He groaned as the taste and feel of her overwhelmed his senses. She reminded him of the sweet-tart apples in the orchard back on Asgard, delicious and ripe. 

Ellie gripped at the sheets as Thor worked his tongue around, and then in, her core. He could feel her inner muscles contracting in pleasure already and he moved up to swirl his tongue around her aching clit, desperate to push her over the edge. Ellie came undone quickly once he focused his efforts on her sensitized clit. She was writhing and gasping his name while Thor helped her ride out the burst of pleasure that flooded her body. She knew she was wet but it was almost embarrassing when Thor proceeded to lick up the slick from her core from before moving back up to entwine her in his arms. 

“Whoa.” she breathed out a shaky laugh. 

“Mhmm.” Thor agreed happily. “I’m fine stopping here but, if you would not object, I would like to continue what we had started last night.” 

Ellie felt her inner walls clench down again at the thought of getting him inside her. “I’d like that very much.” she admitted. Ellie reached down to take him in hand, wanting to get him ready to enter her and found him already hard. “Oh, maybe I shouldn’t…” she trailed off into a light laugh, not wanting a repeat of the night before. 

“Yes, it’s probably best we skip that this time.” Thor agreed with a chuckle. He kissed her cautiously, unsure if she would mind. Ellie returned his kisses eagerly, not put off by the taste of herself on his lips. It was heady, hedonistic, and she pushed the kiss from tentative to desperate quickly. Thor was aching to be inside of her, his thick length lying hot and heavy against his lower belly. “Are you sure?” he asked one last time. 

Ellie nodded, “Please, please Thor.” she managed to gasp out. 

Thor reached down to guide himself to her entrance, pausing a moment there to steady himself. The lust burning in her pale green eyes gave him the last bit of courage he needed and he plunged the thick, rounded head of his cock inside her. It was a tight fit, tighter than either of them could have prepared for and it had both of them crying out. 

With agonizing slowness, Thor pressed in further until he was buried fully inside her. Ellie was shaking, letting her body get used to accommodating his length and thickness. It was an exquisite fullness, bordering on pain but still firmly in the pleasure category. After a moment Thor rocked his hips against hers; once, twice, and again, letting their bodies adjust before setting a steady rhythm. Ellie nodded encouragingly as he set their pace, letting her hands wander across the wide expanse of his back. Her palms wandered down his sides, settling on his plush love handles. They were perfect for grasping, giving her an anchor as he thrust into her, his cock hitting the sensitive spot inside her just right with each motion. “You’re amazing.” she gasped out, “I love having you on me like this. So powerful and strong.” 

A strangled moan came from Thor’s throat at her praise and he ducked his head, letting his long hair brush against her over sensitized chest. Ellie loved his reactions and carried on praising him as he brought them ever closer to their peaks. “So perfect, you’re beautiful.” she rambled, “So big and wonderful on top me, I love feeling you like this. All mine, sweetheart, you’re mine.” 

Thor cried out, wanting to be hers almost more than he wanted her to be his. Her words had unlocked a burning need within him that he hadn’t even realized was there. “Yours, I’m yours.” he panted out between thrusts. It wasn’t long before his rhythm faltered, his motions becoming more erratic. He slipped a hand down to stroke Ellie’s clit a few times until he felt her inner walls clamp down around his cock, her whole body tensing as she came again under him. The additional pressure around him had Thor coming with a shout, catching himself on shaking arms so he didn’t completely crush her when he practically crumpled from the pleasure rocketing through him. 

Ellie traced slow lines along the center of Thor’s back. Patiently waiting as he came back down from his high. He lifted his head finally, the clouds clearing from his thoughts. “You are a goddess.” he whispered. 

Ellie smiled, pleased. “And you are magnificent.” She gave him a playful kiss, a smile turning up the corners of her kiss bruised lips.

Thor rolled off of her and onto his back with a groan. Ellie took the opportunity for snuggles, laying across him like a blanket. “It still amazes me that you enjoy this.” Thor admitted quietly. 

Ellie shot him a confused look.

“Me, like _this_.” he motioned down the length of his body. 

Ellie smiled, “How could I not? You’re perfect, sweetheart.” 

Thor blushed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

For the first time since he had gained the weight, Thor let himself be at peace with it. He let himself believe Ellie’s words, and accepted that he could be loved and found desirable even without the chiseled good looks of his youth. He’d been through a lot in the last decade but he made it despite everything life had thrown at him, and all it had taken from him. He coped the best he could and he survived. Thor could no longer find it within himself to begrudge how he had coped when in the end he made it through to the point where he had hope for a brighter future again. A weight lifted itself from his chest, not gone forever but alleviated for the time being, and Thor thought that was good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI… the final chapter goes up Wednesday night! I intend to post the epilogue that night as well. I’ve decided to go a different route for the epilogue than having it be a standard extra chapter sort of set up. It will be a series of snippets from the next year of their lives. I feel like it’ll give us all a little more closure in their journey. See ya’ll in two days!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday for Ellie and Thor is a lazy day with Thor acquainting himself with the internet and reaching out to friends. Also, Thor thinks of his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I know this is a shorty chapter and yes, it IS the final chapter. No, I haven’t lost my mind it just happened this way. I like all the hopefulness in it though and I think you will too :) The epilogue is going up immediately afterwards. Thanks for everyone who made it to the end with me! Love you all! XOXO - Ash

Eventually the need for caffeine drug Thor and Ellie out of the warmth of his bed and out into the world. Thor was less tense as they got their morning lattes from the cafe and picked up muffins to take back with them for breakfast. He stuck with the same latte as Ellie, wanting to wait until Monday when he could pick Marcus’ brain about the different options available. 

The delivery man with Thor’s order arrived shortly after breakfast and Thor was like a little boy on Christmas as he tore through all the boxes. Setting up his phone took no time at all but Thor realized he didn’t have anyone’s phone numbers. Hoping he still had an email saved from Pepper when she had sent everyone’s info to Peter Parker, Thor had Ellie help set up his laptop so he could check his email. Sure enough, it was saved in his inbox and Thor took his time keying in everyone’s phone numbers and email addresses into his contact list. 

“I think I’ll call my friend Steven. He used to be Captain America but now he’s quite old and retired.” Thor told Ellie while he brought up the contact info for him.

Ellie cringed looking at the clock, “That’s a great idea sweetheart, but where does Steven live? Remember, time zones are a thing here.” 

“Oh.” Thor’s face fell, disappointed he’d have to wait. “He lives in Brooklyn.” 

“So it’s about five in the morning where he is. Why don’t we wait a few hours and call him after you’re sure he’s awake.” 

“Yes, I suppose. Pepper and Bruce live in California, that’s even worse, isn’t it?”

“Three more hours behind, yeah. You’ll just have to call them later this afternoon, I’m sure they’ll be happy to hear from you.” 

Thor nodded, resigned that there was nothing he could do about the time difference. “Can we finish setting up my phone and then play Assassin’s Creed?” 

“Absolutely. Let’s get into the app store and download a few games for you.” 

Ellie showed Thor what she had on her phone and made suggestions for what he might enjoy. It took a while setting it all up but they had nothing but time and Thor seemed genuinely interested in the concept of social media. He remembered the other avengers talking about things like Instagram and Twitter and decided to set up accounts with Ellie’s help so he could connect with them on there. Thor got a little lost on Instagram, sifting through the endless pictures his friends had posted of their lives. Steve posted pictures of dogs he met on his walks through the park, Sam posted lots of aerial views from his flights, Pepper posted pictures of Morgan and motivational memes she liked, Bruce mostly posted pictures of food and a few of his lab. It was enjoyable to see the world through their eyes, finally feeling like a part of it again.

Ellie had wanted to give Thor the world back and she succeeded. He was commenting on pictures and replying to tweets like a pro by the time they took a break for lunch. After a quick meal of sandwiches and chips Thor checked the time, deeming it late enough to try Steve. Ellie was washing up the dishes while Thor listened to the line ring, nervously waiting. 

“Hello?” a familiar voice said over the line. 

“Friend Steven!” Thor boomed with relief, “It’s Thor!”

“Thor, wow.” Steve was surprised but happy to hear from him. “Did you get a new phone?”

“A cell phone, my friend Ellie helped me set it up.” 

“That’s great, pal. Welcome to the twenty-first century.” 

Thor chuckled and carried on the conversation, asking about any new dogs Steve met at the park. Steve was even more surprised to learn Thor joined Instagram and the two chatted about how amazing technology could be at keeping people in touch. Ellie watched Thor’s animated expressions as he talked with his friend and she excused herself to go throw in a load of laundry, fighting back the tears prickling at her eyes. She was so happy for him, he deserved a chance for a better life and he seemed to be embracing it wholeheartedly. Who knew life could change so much in just a few days. 

Thor was still on the phone when Ellie found him in the living room where he had moved to in between calls. He was talking to Pepper about how the Avengers Training Initiative was going and she eventually caved to her daughter’s pleas in the background; passing the phone to Morgan so she could tell Uncle Thor all about her science fair project that won first prize. Thor chuckled and did his best to keep up with the science jargon that spilled so easily from the little girl. Morgan admitted that Uncle Bruce let her use his lab and helped just a little bit, but insisted she did most of it all by herself. Thor was beaming with pride when he got Pepper back on the line, so proud of the amazing little girl she and Tony had created. Pepper agreed she takes after Tony more and more every day. It was bittersweet talking about Tony but Thor managed. When he ended the call, promising to consider coming out to California for Christmas, he found Ellie for a long hug. The pain of loss was still sharp but he comforted himself in Ellie’s arms instead of alcohol. Finally he broke away, feeling a little more steady, and wanting to call Bruce next. 

Thor spent almost an hour on the phone with Bruce. There was something calming about talking to Bruce who knew exactly what Thor was going through in trying to cope with emotions that just seemed too big sometimes. Bruce promised to call Thor regularly now that he had his number and offered to be a sounding board for him if he needed one. Steve had made a similar offer and Thor realized his friends were still there for him even after his months of self imposed solitude. 

Ellie kept herself busy by checking her emails, playing her new puzzle game, and watching a little TV while Thor continued making his calls. He eventually had to plug his phone in, having worn the battery down when Sam taught him how to video call with someone. Sam was enthusiastic to say the least, grinning wide, and proud of Thor for “re-entering society”. Sam told Thor a little about his work at the VA and offered to send him links to some great books on dealing with loss and PTSD. Ellie was amused but encouraging when Thor asked for her help setting up an Amazon account to order the books Sam recommended. 

The sun had set long ago and Ellie was finishing up cooking dinner when Thor finally hung up his last call of the day. He had spoken to each and every one of his fellow Avengers over the course of the afternoon and felt more connected to the world than he had in years. He watched Ellie moving around the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner, so thankful she had come back into his life.

Thor came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her snug against him. Ellie let out a startled squeak but leaned back into his embrace. “Thank you.” he said, his voice rough with heartfelt meaning.

“For what?” she asked, unsure where his gratitude was coming from.

“You’ve given me the world. I was so lost for a very long time. I didn’t think I’d ever find my way back.” 

“You just needed to be ready, sweetheart. You are now, and look how far you’ve come in the last few days. This is all you, I just helped you remember that you could.” 

Thor struggled to accept her sentiment but did feel the beginnings of pride in himself for putting in so much effort to pull himself out of the pit he’d been hiding in. He expected to be more anxious knowing Ellie would be heading home in a few hours but armed with his new phone it seemed much more manageable. Thor realized he was actually making plans again, something he hadn’t done since before the Snap. He knew that on Monday he was going to go out and see Marcus about trying a new latte. On Tuesday Bruce was going to call him again to check in. Thor thought Wednesday might be a good day to try and take a walk around the community garden if he was up to it. If he managed that alright he was going to try and surprise Ellie at work with lunch on Friday. The outside world no longer seemed intimidating and Thor was eager to rejoin it. 

~ The End ~


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of glimpses into Thor and Ellie’s lives over the next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! This is the end of our journey with Thor and Ellie. Trust me, I’m just as sad as you are about it! But now we get to see them off into their amazing life together. I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed this fic here and over on Tumblr. Ya’ll are so freaking sweet! I honestly geek out over every comment. So thank you, I love you, please enjoy this last little bit of fluff :) XOXO - Ash

\- Thor discovers memes and loves sending them to Ellie while she works.

\- Halfway through his second week Thor has a bad brain day but pulls through after a long talk with Bruce, and Ellie spending the night despite it being a Wednesday. The next day Thor adopts an enormous Newfoundland puppy to keep him company and to ensure he has to get up even on his bad days.

\- Thor sends Steve pictures of the puppy every day and the older man couldn’t be happier.

\- Ellie does her best to keep their relationship from rushing ahead too fast but after a month she’s moved into the cottage and is too happy to even feel guilty about it. She admits to Thor that New Asgard had never really felt like home until she had reconnected with him.

\- Thor learns how to cook on his own, liking to have dinner on the table when Ellie gets home from work. He’s a menace with Amazon Prime though and has no less than six new kitchen appliances after he discovers Pinterest. 

\- Thor enjoys cooking so much that after a few months he starts up a YouTube channel devoted to teaching men how to cook, insisting everyone should know their way around the kitchen. He becomes the #1 cooking show on YouTube within a month.

\- He never gets around to losing the weight he’d gained, especially not with running a cooking channel. He begrudgingly admits he actually gained a little more too, when he goes to buy new clothes. He makes his peace with it though and finds support in the body positive movement on Instagram. He’s healthy and happy and genuinely loves his life regardless of what he weighs.

\- Thor and Ellie spend Christmas in California where the Avengers have all gathered to celebrate with Pepper and Morgan at the compound. Being around Morgan sets off Thor’s paternal instincts something fierce and he makes several less than subtle hints about what a wonderful mother Ellie will make some day. He finally relents when Ellie makes him promise to wait at least until they’re married. Thor proposes the very next day.

\- In the spring Thor finally plants the garden of his dreams and even features it on his cooking channel, showing how easy it is to grow your own food. 

\- Ellie and Thor get married in the summer surrounded by all of their friends and the New Asgard community. Thor is so happy he cries through the entire ceremony. 

\- Almost a year to the day of Ellie coming back into Thor’s life she gets the best possible news. Thor wakes up a few days later to an anniversary card signed by Ellie and “baby Odinson”. He’s never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end my darlings! Thank you so much for reading!! Love you all ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kuddos give me life ya'll! I love talking with people so drop me a note or find me over on Tumblr @ EtherealWaifGoddess :)


End file.
